This Summer
by N-AngelFire
Summary: I dropped the soccer ball on the ground and took a running start. I arced my foot back and swung as hard as I could. I didn't see him approach. Let's just say, I hit more balls than planned. "YOU CASTRATED SASUKE!" Oops! SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTn
1. Chapter 1

**Yet again I start another story. What is wrong with me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wish I did tho… **

**-**

**-**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Bang. Bang.

"GOD DAMMIT OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY!"

.

"Pleease? I have cookies!"

Creak.

Sakura stuck her head out the doorway, her green eyes wide with excitement. "Did someone say cookies?"

I rolled my eyes and shoved her inside her house with Hinata and Ino close behind me. "Duh! See!" I dangled the plastic shopping bag full of oreos in her face. It made a delightful crinkling noise that only bags of cookies can make.

I swear her entire face lit up. She snatched it out of my hands and ran off. Standing near the top of the stairs she hunched over the bag and cackled to herself "My preciousss!"

I rolled my eyes as I removed my sneakers, not caring enough to untie them. I could hear Hinata giggle softly as she untied her own shoes and put them neatly on the shoe rack located right by Sakura's front door. Ino nearly ran me over to retrieve her precious Oreos. Hinata was full out laughing by now as Ino tackled Sakura and in the process crushed the cookies.

"STUPID FOREHEAD GIRL! OW! GET YOUR ELBOW OUT MY NOSE!"

I brushed my pink Chinese style top off and ran up the stairs with the agility of an Olympic runner (which technically I am, well at least the state high school Olympics). I separated those two with a few of my awesome kung-fu moves. Okay, what I actually did was roll Sakura down the stairs and pin Ino under my boot. Once Hinata made sure that Sakura was still alive I retrieved the bag of cookies and sexily walked down the stairs.

"Cookies are for everyone." I said in my best 'aren't you a cute little kid?' voice. I threw them on the dining room table, which honestly, was already creaking under the weight of all the books and sports equipment piled on top of it.

"Tenten's right." Hinata piped up "Besides, I only have a f-few minutes before I leave."

The mood changed from spastic to melancholy. I forced myself to smile and guided Hinata into the kitchen. "She's right you know, so let's get this over with."

The other two scampered inside. Ino wore her usual brazen outfit, denim micro shorts and a black tanktop with a sequined butterfly on the low neckline. Sakura chose a more conservative and torn jeans with a purple off the shoulder top. Hinata was elegant in black and white a newsboy cap on her head. Her long blue hair brushed her waist, but it was nowhere near as long as Ino's blonde locks. We all made a promise to grow our hair long after Sakura hacked hers off at age twelve.

A promise is why we are here today.

I nodded at Ino who pulled something out of her back pocket. It was a folded and dingy looking piece of paper. She chuckled nervously and brushed some lint and candy wrappers off it. She unfolded it and read its contents "Today signifies the first day of our being separated from each other. A week ago we graduated from High School and as we removed our caps and gowns we removed a part of our childhood that will never be retrieved again."

"Never be retrieved again?" Sakura mumbled, "That doesn't make sense."

"HEY SHUT UP! This is MY speech!" Ino roared. She cleared her throat and picked up where she left off "We shared so many memories together – broken hearts, whispered secrets, joy and sorrow, -"

"-your boring-ass speech…" Sakura mumbles again, nudging my arm. I start to snicker.

Ino takes a deep breath and I steady myself for the big one "I SAID SHUT UP!" her bellow resonates and rattles the china in the cupboards. She smoothes a few stray strands of platinum behind her ears and continues, "Today is the beginning of a new day. Yesterday we galloped through the plains of childhood, today we walk as women. Today we challenge a world previously unknown. Today we separate and find out who we really are. There will be many trials and temptations, toils and snares, but we will prevail. This world is a harsh place. Money, clothes, and fancy cars are what people seek. But we have love, and that's what really matters." She lowered the paper and smiled angelically, clearly awaiting a round of applause.

I elbowed Sakura in the ribcage and began clapping. She and Hinata quickly followed suit. I was embarrassed to feel tears come to my eyes. The speech sucked. It was probably the worst speech in the history of speeches, but it came from her heart and that is what really mattered.

-

-

"-and so!" Ino proclaimed proudly. She clearly took over the place as Mistress of Ceremonies "To commemorate our friendship I bought matching charm bracelets!"

Sakura, Hinata, and I leaned over and oohed appropriately. There was a violin, a soccer ball, a fairy, a purse, a baby bottle, a pony, and a heart. I didn't recognize some of the symbols but I saw the look in Hinata's eyes as she saw the violin.

I took my bracelet and appreciated the soft jingle of the charms bumping into each other. "Pretty." I cooed.

"I know right?" Ino flipped her ponytail flamboyantly "I have awesome taste."

"Not bad." Sakura begrudgingly agreed.

"I l-love it…" Hinata piped up in her soft little voice. "A-and I love you guys."

"Awwww!!!" Sakura, Ino, and I cried in unison, encircling around her for a group hug. Sakura pulled away first and raced inside the kitchen. She nearly slipped on the ceramic tiles but managed to gain her footing. She shuffled inside the cupboards and pulled out four wine glasses. My eyes widened and Hinata paled as a bottle of French wine followed those glasses.

"My Dad considers himself a connoisseur." Sakura smiled mischievously as she popped the fizzing bottle open. Ino yowled in excitement and shoved her glass under the spout "I think we all deserve a toast, don't you?"

"Might as well…" I said a little warily.

Hinata, who is from a super strict family, nearly passed out. She had never even SEEN alcohol before. Her Father kept her from parties and generally anything fun, forcing her into AP classes and giving her all the boring extra curricular activities. I still scowl firmly whenever I see that man and I can't name the many times Ino put her gum in the back of his hair.

We clinked our glasses together as Ino, the queen of cheesiness and attitude, threw back her head and yelled "To us!"

I grinned "To us!"

-

-

And that my friend is how I am where I am today, or right now, wherever I am. I think I'm in forever, well at least part of the forever Ino described in her terrible speech. We all had summer plans. Sakura was going to some elite soccer camp where she would play with some elite soccer team in some elite soccer championship. Boring.

Ino, on the other hand, well her story is pretty funny. She is from a long line of Flower Arrangers (I'm not sure if that is an actual profession, but whatever!) and therefore entitled to inherit the shop once her parents die. The problem is, she sucks at flower arrangements. She'd rather text than help customers and treats the flowers like one would treat building blocks. To teach her a lesson her parents sent her away to get a summer job. Epic Fail right? I think so. I'm not sure why, but they sent her to work at their close relative's Day Care somewhere in New Jersey. I'm a little frightened to be honest.

Part of Hinata's Dad's strictness was him forcing her to learn an instrument. She chose the violin. She plays at professional level after years of training and hard work. This summer she will be touring with some super elite Orchestra who will most likely compete in a super elite battle of the bands. I'm not really sure; I wasn't paying attention because some hot guy was on the TV screen.

Me? I don't really have summer plans, at least I didn't until my Mom proclaimed me a lazy bum and decided I needed a job. Ugh, no thanks.

That was all before she threw me, quite literally, out of the house and told me not to return unless I had a job. Well it turns out there is a diner that could use my help. The poor suckers. Either way, they accepted me on the spot and I'll be starting work in two days, which means I have 48 hours to schmuck around before I'm forced to face my doom.

This is our last summer before college. My plans sound like an epic fail, but who knows, maybe something good will come out of it! It's hard to be an optimist like Sakura.

-

-

Hark! It is my prologue! Please review and lemme know what you think. I know I'm a lazy bum-ass who keeps pulling stories out and not finishing them, but I made a new year's resolution and plan on sticking to it!

**Sakura: yeah right. Just review and send chocolates ok?**


	2. plane plane go away

Lalala chapter two. I'll say this once, I ALREADY HAVE THE PAIRINGS PLANNED! I KNOW SOME PEOPLE WORSHIP CERTAIN PAIRINGS BUT JUST SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE STORY OKAY? LIFE IS TOO SHORT FOR YOU TO BE CLOSE MINDED, BESIDES SOONER OR LATER YOU'LL GET SICK OF CANON PAIRINGS!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack or Naruto… lalala**

**-**

**-**

**-Hinata-**

I love my friends dearly, which is why I started to cry at the airport. Father stood a safe distance away, a look of utter distaste on his usually stoic features. Hanabi stood beside him, his perfect image save for the sadness in her eyes.

"We'll miss you!" Sakura wailed extra loudly, drawing the attention of bystanders. I barely catch the sly wink she gives me and I start to smile. She's doing this to make my Father angry and it's working. Ino joins in the wailing until it sounds like the time my old pet cat Cuddles got her shots at the vet.

Tenten is standing on the outskirts and laughing. She pushes Ino and Sakura aside like curtains to give me a hug. Her charm bracelet jingles and so does mine. I silently vow not to remove it until I see all my friends again.

"Take care okay? Kick ass at that stupid competition or whatever you're doing." She advises me, patting my shoulder.

"T-thank you… all of you… I love you g-"

"Hinata we need to leave now." My Father cuts in rudely. Ino makes a face at him and Sakura scowls.

I wish I were as brave as my friends. Maybe then I could show my irritation at his sudden interruption. Instead I bow my head meekly and say "Alright… see you girls soon… don't forget to text and email me o-okay?"

"I'll email you all the time!" Sakura promises.

"And I'll text you!" Ino interjects.

"Ah… I might remember to email… I won't make any promises though." Tenten says, shrugging her shoulder. She's pretty well known for her lazy and forgetful tendencies. It's a wonder she's made it through high school with such good grades.

I smile and wave before picking up my bag and following Father and Hanabi through the terminal. That was the last time I would see them for three months. My heart ached at the thought.

-

-

My farewell to Father was anticlimactic. "Do well." Was all he said to me.

"Y-yes Father…" –bow-

Hanabi bravely gave me a long affectionate hug, whispering in my ear that she would miss me. I held her tight. I love my little sister so much. I am very jealous of her but she is still number one in my heart. Those two are the only family I have.

The plane ride was long. I jammed my headphones into my ear. Sakura had downloaded a lot of classical music for me to listen to. I decided to listen to Ino's playlist instead which consisted of a lot of hip hop and dance beats. Tenten's playlist was a mix of different cultures. There was Chinese music, Spanish love ballads, and a powerful song by an Italian woman named Gianni Nannini. I loved that song the most and listened to it about thirteen times on the trip.

The stewardess offered me some peanuts which I rejected. I had a bag of M&M's in my purse, courtesy of Ino. My seatmate was a woman in her late twenties with long wavy black hair and skin as ivory as mine. She spent the whole time writing in a notebook and typing information on her laptop. She seemed like a very busy person so I did my best not to bother her.

Finally the plane landed. I think I fell asleep once or twice, although both rests were very uncomfortable. Still I did not complain because I knew that the pilot was doing his best to take us to London.

The school, or camp, is held in Europe because of the introduction of staff notation there. I know I will enjoy the rich musical and world history that Europe has to offer. The school itself is held mainly in Germany but we will be touring.

At least I have something to look forward to. Father wanted me out of the house and this school is the perfect opportunity. It looks like we both win.

-

-

The second plane is to Frankfurt Germany. I wait two hours in the airport terminal until then. I am listening to Ino's playlist and enjoying a song by Timbaland feat. SoShy. I bob my head along and try not to move any other part of my body. Dancing is forbidden, I remind myself although my body yearns to move to the familiar rhythm.

I remember the years of ballet class I took before Father snatched it away from me. I still found time to learn between my AP classes and my routine job at his office.

Someone sits beside me. I don't look up or bother. The odds are they can't speak English so they don't understand what I'm singing.

Am I the one and only, cause you're the only one

"Will you please stop singing?" The person asks, sounding irate.

I picture Ino yelling "Ah HELL NO!" and pounding his head through the floor and I begin to laugh.

"What, does pissing me off amuse you or something?" he snaps. I lift my head up and nearly die right there. He's BEAUTIFUL. Ebony hair… dark dreamy eyes… looks that any angel would kill to acquire.

"N-n-n-n-n-no! I j-just… you… um… Ino!"

He looks at me like I'm crazy. Maybe he's right.

"Ah… I w-w-want…" I scan the terminal and see the familiar sign "Starbucks! B-b-ye!"

I race out of there like my tail is on fire.

-

-

**-Ino**-

I'll miss my Hinata. Forehead girl left next. We hugged and cried and made a big fuss. We even waved at the airplane even though we knew they couldn't see us.

"And then there were two…" Tenten mused aloud as we walked back towards the love of my life, aka, my mustang.

"Wow…" I put my hands on my hips and stopped short. "This sucks."

"Or it's an awesome opportunity."

"Huh…"

My airplane didn't leave till the next day, which gave me a good 24 hours to say goodbye to my hometown. I wasn't sure what to do. Did I want to sneak into a club again? Maybe slash the tires of my ex-boyfriend's car? So many choices…

"Wanna sleep over?" Tenten asked as I dropped her off.

I stared at her small brick house. The yard was a complete mess. It looked like a tornado hit it and I knew her bedroom would be even worse. Then again, her next door neighbor is H.O.T.

"Okay."

-

-

We both lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. The light from the TV flickered casting creepy shadows around her already creepy room. I could hear Mr. Darcy confess his love to Elizabeth once more. Boring.

"Now what?" Tenten sighed.

"I dunno. Its so weird not having forehead and my poor baby here."

"Hinata will be fine."

"I hope so. She's so shy…"

"At least she's fluent in three languages, how many girls can say that?"

I nodded. "Tomorrow I leave."

"Yup."

"Wanna sneak into a club?" I suggested, shifting across her Mermaid bed sheets.

"Okay."

-

-

I couldn't help but feel disappointed at my small farewell party. My Mom, my Dad, and Tenten all stood watching me with morose expressions on their faces. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Dad whispers loudly to Mom "What if she hurts those poor kids?"

"I can HEAR you!" I stamp my foot angrily. AARRGGHHH! That sounds JUST like my stupid Dad. He always thinks I can't take care of myself! Well I'll show him… I'll take care of the kids AND myself. Then they'll leave me alone and let me inherit the stupid shop.

Tenten snickered behind her hand. I glared at her. "It's nice to know you guys have such faith in me." I said tartly.

"Oh honey…" Mom made her 'sad face'. "We're just concerned."

I rolled my eyes dramatically. A couple passing people eyed me strangely. I snapped my teeth at them like a shark, earning their horrified glances. Ha-ha. That ought to teach them. I flip my ponytail impatiently. Airports are freakin COLD! I swear the thermostat must've been set to 10 degrees. I hug myself and keep my legs close together to generate heat.

"You wouldn't be so cold if you didn't dress like a hooker." Tenten pointed out. She smiled smugly because she was wearing a giant pink sweatshirt… which was starting to look veeerryyy comfy.

"Oh Tenten…" I said in my sweet voice, trying to forgive her trespasses "Can I have your sweatshirt?"

"Nope." She popped her lips for extra emphasis.

"Please?" I tried to initiate my 'puppy dog eyes of doom' "We're best friends! We share stuff all the time!"

Tenten shook her head sharply. I was surprised the buns in her hair didn't fall out "You mean I share. Where are my black shorts, or those capris, and what happened to my lucky sweater? Huh?" she threw accusation after accusation until I shriveled into a quivering pile of goo "And I'm STILL looking for my ipod! You wouldn't happen to know who stole it do you? While you're at it maybe you could locate the diamond earrings I got for my Bar-Mitzvah!"

See, that's the thing about Tenten. She's a classic beauty and a classic tomboy. She's the ONLY girl I know to throw her own Bar-Mitzvah. Trust me, it was WEIRD, especially when we did the little chair dance and her drunk Dad accidentally dropped his leg of the chair. The Jewish Ambulance drivers actually considered leaving her on the floor with a broken arm once we described the situation.

Ah good times…

Back to the situation at hand "You WILL give me the sweatshirt!" I wave my fingers in her face.

Tenten stares at me for a long, blank moment. "You are not a jedi and I am not a moron."

"Please? I'm about to leave and I swear I will cry and then my mascara will run! Remember the last time that happened?"

"You looked like a drowned raccoon."

I pointed to her "EXACTLY! You don't want me to look like a drowned raccoon and scare the kids do you?"

Tenten huffed out a sigh as my flight number was called over the intercom. "Fine." She unzipped it and threw it at me violently. I screamed a little as I thought of the damage it would do to my perfect ponytail.

"Your sweatshirt smells weird." I complained as I slipped it over my extremely naked arms.

"That's because I JOG in it." Tenten scowled.

"Oh. Ew." I tried to remember her heroic sacrifice "Thanks I love you guys!" I gave everyone a last minute hug and kiss before running off, dragging my seven bags behind me.

-

-

One word to describe planes: Obnoxious.

First the stupid stewardess offered me peanuts! PEANUTS! Hello, who in the hell wants peanuts? I want some chocolate and I want it now dammit! Then she decides to get all huffy with me when I demand real food (but under 200 calories of course).

Then when I FINALLY fell asleep we hit turbulence. I nearly got whiplash with one bump. I decided it was time to address the pilot. I dropped my computer bag on my seat partners lap (hello it's a plane, where could that idiot go?) and stormed up towards the cockpit.

The uppity stewardess demanded that I sit down, and that was when I demanded that she throw herself out the window along with the sewage.

It was around that time they jumped me.

I was literally confined to my chair and warned not to leave my chair under pain of arrest. I'm not sure if they can actually arrest you or not but the male stewardess looked pretty serious.

Damn airplanes.

-

-

We landed in the only place worth landing a plane, Chicago. Ah beautiful, violent Chicago semi-home of Senator Obama. I inhaled the sweet city air and retrieved my baggage from the baggage claim.

Waiting for me was Aunt Yori. She looked healthy and happy she also looked pretty fat. "Wow Aunt Yori," were my first words to her "have you been hitting the potato chips or what?"

She threw back her head and laughed "No my dear I'm pregnant, Eight months in fact."

"So you mean…" I hesitated to say, "You could pop at any minute."

She laughed again. Wow the people of Chicago sure are jolly. "I guess you can say that. I won't be at the day care as much which is why I requested your help. Don't worry, my new assistant will show you around."

"If you say so…" I said, following her to the van with my train of bags close behind me.

-

-

**End Chapter**

Wow that was really fun to write. I actually am feeling the joy of writing once more. Let me know what you think. I've already got the pairings planned, and I can only hope that you are open minded enough to forget your prejudices and enjoy the story.

**Don't forget to review! Next chapter is Sakura and Tenten!**


	3. Chapter 3

I gave in to majority. This is now SasuSaku NaruHina (as well as the original NejiTen ShikaIno) Congratulations majority, you win. You also suck. :P

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Did I mention I hate majority votes?

-

-

-Sakura-

Hello world! It is I, the great Sakura! Ha-ha, what I mean to say is, I guess it's my turn. I said my goodbyes and cried a little. I was going to miss my best friends. The plane ride was AWESOME. It was my first plane trip so it was very exciting seeing the world from way up in the air.

We landed, I got my baggage, and there was a bus waiting for me along with all the other Soccer players attending this summer program. I must say it was pretty intense seeing part of my competition. There were so many young adults standing outside the bus with their luggage beside them. A guy with really spiky hair which was partly combed over his left eye stood at the door . He held a chart which he was checking off as people approached him.

I dragged my one (super massive) bag behind me, dodging cars to get close. "Sakura Haruno!" I called out.

He glanced at me and nodded once, jabbing at the chart with his orange pen.

Around me were at least fifteen hopefuls. A few had clustered together, one of them was bouncing a soccer ball off his head in succession to show off his prowess, and of course there were the loners.

The bus door opened.

"All aboard." The gray haired guy said. The weird thing about him is, he doesn't seem old, yet all his hair is gray- even his eyebrows.

Whatever. I'll probably see even stranger things.

-

-

The bus ride was… interesting. I promptly sat myself besides the most prospective looking player, a big muscly guy with an orange Mohawk. At first he looked startled to have someone sit by him then he relaxed. I smiled widely and patted his big, muscled arm. "Hi I'm Sakura!"

He blushed a little "Juugo…"

"Nice to meet you! What position do you play?"

He rubbed his head a little awkwardly and grinned "I'm strictly a defensive player. My coach won't let me play anything else, I'm hoping to be a goalie or forward at this camp though."

"Oh yeah, the auditions!" I almost forgot we had to audition for our spot on the team, rather than just glide in on our High School coach's recommendation. I felt my features twist into a feral grin. This was one thing I knew I could ace.

Ever since early childhood I was the perfect goalie. Actually Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were all on the team with me for a while until Hinata's father decided that soccer was too violent, and Ino broke a nail. Tenten just got bored and decided to do track instead. I stayed true to my team and blocked every goal sent my way, penalty kicks included.

"This is going to be easy."

-

-

The bus wheezed to a stop. Juugo is massive AND he had the window seat so therefore my view of the institution was blocked. I waited impatiently until the other bus occupants filed their way out. I kept my bag close to me as I stepped off the bus and inhaled the fresh air that suddenly surrounded me. It smelt so clean and pure, like a new spring day.

"MOVE!" whoever was behind me decided to make their presence known. My arms pin wheeled as I fell face-first off the bus, creating a cloud of dust.

A few of the cruder players began to snicker. Juugo instantly dropped his bag and knelt down to assist me. I spat out a mouthful of dirt. "Thanks Juugo." I gave the red haired girl my fiercest glare. Take that evil…thing!

Ok I need to work on my insults.

The campus around me is HUGE and OBVIOUSLY dedicated to athletics. The red brick buildings are short and of considerable girth, their titles are above the front doors in huge white letters. Gym, Male Residence Hall, Front Office… etc. Behind the row of buildings I can see it as clear as day, fields and fields of nothing but turf and even further away a forest. I gaped like the country bumpkin I am, not caring that I was receiving weird looks.

"It's awesome." I finally said.

Juugo gave another one of his shy smiles "I know. I go here every year and it still floors me."

I couldn't imagine ANYTHING big enough to floor this giant. I wanted him to be my friend so I kept my mouth shut and nodded. A woman with a spiky ponytail and wearing a long beige trench coat jogs up, her assets uh, bouncing, ensuring the attention of every man in the vicinity. Hell even I was staring! Was she faculty?

"LISTEN UP DIRTBAGS!" She bellowed without the use of speakerphone. Already a crowd of drooling boys encircles her. "MY NAME IS ANKO AND I'M IN CHARGE OF THE GIRL'S RESIDENCE HALL! IF YOU'RE A GIRL, COME UP NOW! IF NOT THEN BACK THE HELL AWAY BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY SAW!" she pulled a saw out of her trench coat and every male jumped back about five feet. She chuckled as the girls approached "Good."

I stared at this woman with blatant admiration in my eyes. Wow, now THIS lady is my hero. "My name is Sakura Haruno," I extend my hand, deciding to familiarize myself with the faculty "And I'm the best damn goalie you'll ever see."

Anko stared at me for a long moment, her mahogany eyes unreadable, before she gave me a roguish grin and slapped me on the back. Hard. I coughed. "I like your attitude! Sucking up won't help though."

I shrugged "I'm not sucking up, I'm just stating the facts."

She slung an arm over my shoulder, bringing her mouth close to my ear as if she were telling some grand secret "Listen up kid, there are tons of kids like you comin from around the country claiming to be the 'best damn this' and the 'best damn that'. Now personally, I admire the way you approached me and hell, you just might be the best damn goalie. But around here, talk is cheap. This whole camp is about what you bring to the table, understand?"

I nodded understandingly "Then I hope you like fillet mignon."

Anko threw back her head and laughed. That was when I knew everything was going to be okay.

-

-

My room was on the second floor of Kara Lang Hall. It was your typical grubby dorm room. It smelled faintly of cigarette smoke and old candy. My room was unoccupied so I chose the bed on the left. I dropped my bag on the eerily gray floor and plopped down on the neatly made bed, bouncing a little.

Here I am.

I grinned. The window gave me a clear view of the bright green soccer field. I could see a small group of boys practicing their passing. I realized I wanted to be part of the game. I quickly took of my clothes and changed into my black shorts, black sports bra, and white tank top. I pulled my long pink hair into a high ponytail, not bothering to fix it up or put on earrings. I'm not here to look pretty; I'm here for the game.

I made my best war face in the grungy mirror as I pulled on my cleats before running outside.

-

-

"HEY!" I cupped my hands around my mouth. The boys instantly turned. Most of them began to ogle my long bare legs. Okay I admit, I'm a little proud of my legs. It's the one thing Ino envies on me. I wear short stuff just to piss her off. Seriously, everyone says I have perfect legs. Okay enough about my legs. I'm embarrassing myself. "YOU NEED A GOALIE?" I asked before I can chicken out.

"Sure!" one guy agrees instantly.

I skip over to the nearest goal. I probably should have worn some padding. I find gloves on the floor. It must be part of this whole 'soccer camp' thing. Either way I'm not complaining. I made fists and bumped them together like the Incredible Hulk. I felt invincible standing there between the ball and the net.

"You sure you can handle this honey?" one guy leers "I wouldn't want to mess up your pretty face."

"Shut up and kick the ball!" I called out, feeling irritated. I hate when people underestimate me. I put on my game face once more to show I was serious.

I was too busy focusing on my game face to see the ball flying toward me. Only at the last minute do I leap up and swat it out of the air. The guys hoot but I shake my head in disappointment. That was too sloppy. I have to do better next time. It was nestled on the ground a few feet from the net so I run up and kick it, sending it soaring towards the first idiot. These guys are good. It didn't smack one in the face as I hoped.

Damn.

They all lined up and took a shot at me. I was more than ready. I leapt in the air as graceful as a ballerina. I caught the ball, bounced it off my head, and even kissed it to piss them off. They grew angry and started snarling half-hearted threats. The day went on… One guy gave a particularly pathetic kick, I plucked the ball out of the air like I was apple picking. I dropped it on the ground and took a few steps back. I felt like making this one fly. I ran the few short steps, arced my leg back, and swung as hard as I could.

I didn't notice the guy who had approached.

Let's just say, I hit more balls than I anticipated.

The howl he gave was unearthly. I watched on, shocked as he crumpled to the ground. His cry cut short and he just lay there in pain clutching his groin. "I am so sorry!" I apologized, kneeling beside him. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I sure as hell wasn't applying first aid!

"SHE CASTRATED SASUKE!" somebody howled.

"Sasuke? Is that your name? I am sooo sorry! Is there anything I can-"

I was cut short as he jerked his head up, nearly coming face to face with me. I could feel his short angry breaths on my face.

Hellooo nurse!

I think I just castrated a Greek god. This guy is gorgeous! It should be illegal to look this good. Black spiky hair, beautiful complexion, kind of edgy-sexy looks, smoldering eyes, and a glare that could make the devil piss his pants.

Uh oh.

I think I'm in trouble.

"Don't!" he says in a short, angry voice. He unsteadily rose to his feet. At one point he nearly tipped over. I caught his arm but he jerked away from me as if he could contract a disease or something. I felt a little hurt. I apologized! It's not like I kicked him on purpose!

He stumbled off without another word.

"You just de-balled our team captain!" One of the non-descript guys yelled helpfully.

"B-but…" I was a little shaken from that humiliating encounter. I paled at the though of making the team captain angry. I did not fly all the way out here to be a benchwarmer! "I thought we have auditions!"

"We do, and Sasuke always becomes captain!" he slapped his choking friend's back. His face was bright red from laughter, mine was bright red from a different reason "You are SO SCREWED!"

He couldn't have worded that any better.

-

-

-Tenten-

All alone. At last. Life just seemed a whole lot emptier without Ino's howling laugh, Hinata's sweet little voice, and Sakura's award winning smile. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling (as usual). You know, without the girls around, I'm really not that interesting. I'm not a stunning beauty, or super rich, or a crazy hot athlete. I've got nothing on them. Sometimes I wonder why they even stayed friends with me. Maybe out of pity.

"TENTEN! GET YOUR ASS TO WORK BEFORE I-I-I…" Mom's shrill voice trailed off. Nagging she may be, but she still needs to work on her threats.

"Before you…kick my ass?" I suggested lamely.

"YEAH! MOVE IT! YOU'VE GOT FIVE MINUTES TO BE AT THE DINER AND IT'S A TEN MINUTE DRIVE!"

I rolled my eyes. I glanced at the uniform draped over my desk chair.

I should get moving.

-

-

My red pickup pulled up to the small building several minutes later that I was supposed to. I wondered if they would fire me. Then I could spend the whole summer being a schmuck. The prospective cheered me greatly.

I pushed the glass door, stepping over the welcome mat. A bell jingled above me. I hate when restaurants have bells, it automatically draws other peoples attention.

Sure enough all eyes were on me. Time froze. Then everybody turned back to what they were doing. Everybody but one…

"Tenten you're late!" a voice scolded.

"Sorry," I said even though I wasn't "I'm a wild sleeper and in the midst of my thrashing I must have broken my alarm clock. It still reads '4:44'." I gave my best disarming smile which Ino says looks more like a grimace.

Nina smiled, instantly forgiving me. She's the owner of this place. This diner had been in her family since the early 1900's when her Grandfather first opened the doors. She's a short woman in her late thirties with short black hair cut at a downward sloping angle towards the chin. She's pretty, for a woman in her thirties, and has this strange energy around her that seems to draw people. Even now as I contemplate ways to get fired I can't help but like her. "That's okay, business is slow today. Here, let me take your jacket and I'll take you to the back to introduce you to everyone."

I nodded keeping my face carefully blank. I hope that I'll be fired in a week or two. I hope she finds a better worker. "Okay."

The diner has seating for maybe thirty people, with two aisles running straight towards the counter where you can see a coffee mug brewing and the cash register. Shiny black stools line the counter and end at the window where a bright red jukebox is belting out Johnny Cash. Past the counter you can see into the kitchen where a chubby guy and a long haired girl switch places. The girl took her turn in scrambling eggs while the big guy flipped pancakes.

The floor tiles are black and white. In fact that seems to be the interior design… actually when you look at it – it looks just like one of those old 1950's diners.

Which would explain the pale pink skirt and white sweater I'm forced to wear.

I blink stupidly.

Oh.

"Come on!" Nina gestures for me to follow her behind the counter. I swallow and do so.

"Everybody meet Tenten, our new waitress!" Nina called, patting the long haired girl on the back and smiling at the chubby guy who smiled widely at me in return.

"Nice to meet you!" he said in a slightly gravelly voice. He seemed very pleasant. I think I just found a potential friend. "I'm Chouji, the master chef here."

The girl scoffed at that.

"Whaaat?" Chouji sounded offended "EVERYONE says my eggs benedict are the best!"

The girl scoffed again. Hmm… maybe we could be friends after all. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are my only female friends in the world. I've always related to boys better. Maybe its time to change that.

Nina called me in the back before I could get to Operation: New Friends. She shows me the employee break room. "Okay time to show you the ropes." She gives me a wide smile which I am forced to reciprocate.

I hate unnecessary smiling. It gives me wrinkles. At least that's what I tell people.

She leads me back to the kitchen. I feel myself begin to perspire. "You've already met Chouji and Neji…you'll meet the others later I guess."

What kind of name is Neji for a girl? Ugh.

"Now here's the cash register. It's a little old fashioned but you'll learn to use it in no time at all. I assume you know how to make coffee?" I nodded "Good. Next on our tour is-"

-

-

By the time she was done I was serving coffee to bleary eyed customers. The jukebox continued to wail music that only my grandparents could recognize. I was instructed to smile and inquire on the well-being of customers, which as you know, does little for my well-being.

The grumpy girl behind me hadn't uttered a word and she is always looking at the grill so I can't tell what her face looks like, which pisses me off a little. I like knowing what people look like, is that a crime? One time I stalked a hooded man at the supermarket because I was just DYING to see his face. That's why I'm not Christine from The Phantom of the Opera, I would've ripped his mask off the first time I saw him.

I guess I'm just a nosy person. When you think about it, without curiosity there really isn't much to life. I live to satisfy my curiosity, which is why I put down the coffee and made a beeline straight for her.

I didn't have a game plan. I prefer moving before I think because by the time I think I scare myself out of doing it.

"Um Neji?" I said, sounding surprisingly sheepish.

Neji, the girl cursed with a horrible name, did not halt her mixing of the biscuit batter.

"Aaahh…" My voice trailed off as I stared at her long, silky brown hair with envy. If only my hair were so lovely and soft looking. "You have such great hair." I said lamely.

Neji still ignored me.

"Doe a deer a female deer…" I sang nervously. That's another one of my odd points. I sing when I'm nervous, yet I can't sing in front of people. The girls tell me I need to make singing a career but I'd rather die than exploit myself in front of thousands for a few cheap bucks.

I decided to be truthful "I came over here to talk to you because… YOU'RE HAIR IS ON FIRE!"

Neji jumped out of her skin and turned to me, her gray eyes wide "WHAT?"

"WHAT?" I yelled. Neji wasn't a girl she was a guy! A guy with big pale gray eyes (similar to Hinata's, I suppose), and really long pretty hair. "Oh my God! You're a dude?"

"Is my hair on fire or not?" the ex-female asked in an extremely calm voice for one who was supposedly aflame. Now that I got a good look at him… well…yowza. Ha-ha. No seriously, he's hot in a very 'i'm a bad boy pretty boy' way. He's not as rugged and tattooed as I like my men.

"No I lied." I said truthfully, still watching him with my eyes innocently wide "You forgive me?"

Neji gave me what I assume to be his fiercest glare.

I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head, mindful of sanitation rules and my tightly twisted hair. "I guess not." He turned sharply and returned to his work. I stuck my tongue out as him "Nice to meet you too…"

-

-

End Chapter

I like writing Tenten, I think she's most like me or I'm most like her. Sakura was difficult to write but I hope you liked this chapter and people will HOPEFULLY stop just READING my story and REVIEW AS WELL!

Ha-ha… er…

v


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews (finally)! As the majority I still believe you guys suck but whatever, this story is too much fun to write. I'm flattered that I'm on so many people's Story Alert and Favorite Story list – but to be honest reviews are much better because they help me as an author. It's nice to know you 'like' it but I'd rather hear (read) your honest opinion.

**Sakura: What she's trying to say is – STOP BEING A LAZY SCHMUCK AND REVIEW ALREADY!**

**-ahem- thank you.**

**Oh I realized I made an epic mistake (which I am too lazy to fix) In one chapter I said Ino was going to Jersey and the other she ends up in Chicago. INO IS IN CHICAGO OKAY? New Jersey is my home state; I must still be pining for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… laaaaa…**

**-**

**-**

-**Hinata-**

Germany is so beautiful. I gaze in awe at its rustic structure. I feel like I've taken a step back in time. I stare in wonder as a man rides his bike by, steaming loaves of bread secured in the basket on his handlebar. I think I'm in love.

A red BMW blurs past and nearly runs the man over.

I was guided over towards a large gray bus which in turn would take us to the school. There were not many people inside the bus, and the few that were there carefully ignored the others. A tall boy held a cello case close to him as if someone would snatch it from his grasp. I saw about two violin cases, about three trumpets, a cello, and stacks upon stacks of tightly bound sheet music.

This school is the real deal. I clutched my violin tightly and prayed for strength.

-

-

We arrive at the campus less than an hour later. It is quiet and rustic much like the surrounding town. I step out of the bus, followed by the possessive cello player. I pay him no mind as I move to the side so I don't block anyone else.

The buildings are all stone with dark tiles and wide windows. Squares of grass break the monotony of the cobblestone walkways. There is a fountain near the center of the largest square of grass and behind it you can see the clock tower. It chimes out the hour in low haunting notes. After it echoes out its final toll I could hear something faint and melodic. The strains of a violin carried on the wind. I recognize the melody from my hours of strenuous lessons.

Before I can say anything a woman approaches my small group. I stared at her. It was my seatmate from the plane. I wondered if she recognized me.

Her eyes are a deep shade of red that would probably look creepy on anyone else. She smiled tightly "Good afternoon and welcome." She said in clear, distinct English rather than the German I had expected "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi and I teach music theory at this fine institution. As you may know this college was founded and dedicated years ago upon the principal that music be shared with all, which is why many of you were offered scholarships. The summer orchestra program is one of our most widely acclaimed, and we hope you learn much from us as we learn from you. Enjoy your summer and play from your heart."

We were clearly dismissed. I pulled the information papers out of my pocket. I was given a dorm as well as the other summer boarders. I smiled tightly at Ms. Kurenai as I walked past.

I took a deep breath.

-

-

I had found my room on the third floor of a tall building. The inside was classically furnished. I was surprised that I was given a suite. I would have a roommate of course, and we would share our restroom with the two girls on the other side.

We were both given a desk, a dresser, a bed, and a vanity mirror to work with. I guessed the mirror was for us to practice our form. We were given card keys which in turn would give us access to the cafeteria, library, our dorms, and the various sound proof practice rooms.

I was used to plane trips so the flight did not exhaust me. I changed clothes, feeling slightly sticky, and slipped into black dress pants with black comfy flats, a black camisole with a white sparkling top half buttoned over it, and my signature Michael Jackson hat (courtesy of Ino).

I smiled, feeling more like myself as I tilted the hat at a jaunty angle (much like the King of Pop, may he rest in peace).

I grabbed my violin case and I was out the door.

The halls were eerily silent. I took the elevator down and was surprised to find it empty. Where was everybody?

I saw two students walk by. They talked in hushed tones as they obviously were critiquing my choice in clothes. Both students were female and wore their hair in intricate knots. Their clothes were clearly indicative of what type of musicians they were. Serious, with little time for fun. The knee length skirts and plain white blouses were unflattering.

I swallowed loudly, thinking of the many times Father dressed me like that. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten always had my back. It was Ino who gave me this hat on my twelfth birthday. 'You are unique, so be unique! Let the whole world know who you are! Think of Michael Jackson who changed the face of pop music for being different.'

Hence my always wearing hats.

"H-hello…" I said quietly, not wishing to appear rude.

"Hi." One girl deadpanned while the other snickered. They scurried by, probably hoping to make me feel ridiculous.

I felt sad for them. Was not this school about music? Aren't we supposed to be unique? I found an unoccupied room in this lonely hall and slipped inside. There wasn't much room to move around with the baby grand piano taking up a lot of space.

I slid to where I would have room to move around. There was a girl, with haunting gray eyes staring right at me. She was dressed just like me and she looked like she was going to cry – just like me.

I smiled. She smiled too.

"We'll be fine." I said in reassurance.

Her face brightened a little. My face, it was my face.

I gave my reflection a curt nod before opening my violin case. I pulled out my bow and tightened it, then lovingly applied resin. The main body of the violin was next. I rested my it on my shoulder, gently pressing my chin down onto the holder.

I let the bow rest on the string and made sure it was parallel to the bridge. My fingers positioned themselves accordingly on both the main body and the bow. I pulled softly. A note, pure and bright echoed in the room.

I smiled softly. Father wanted me to be worthy of the Hyuga name. We wanted me to be cultured since I didn't have the raw talent of Hanabi, or the sharp shrew mind she had inherited. I am the heiress to the fortune but everyone knows Father will give everything to my sister. I will be the pretty young lady at the head of the business, while behind me Hanabi runs everything.

I am destined to be no more than a puppet, but at this moment I am free.

-

-

There is a faded sound on the door, interrupted the melody I had improvised from memory. "Come in!" I call, feeling a little uneasy.

The door opens. I doubt whoever it is heard me (it's a sound proof room). They poke their head in and suddenly I feel like I've seen the sun for the first time.

Bright golden hair, and the most beautiful blue of eyes attribute to the sunny beauty of this boy, whoever he is. He grins widely at me "SALVAMI!" he yells, the noise echoing.

I couldn't stop staring as he came in fully. He is taller than me, but not by much. He too is dressed comfortably in a long black t-shirt and naturally torn jeans. He didn't stop smiling. It seemed his smile lit up the whole room and destroyed the black and white by which I defined myself.

Pardon me. I read a lot of poetry growing up.

"Salvami!" He says again. He must be around my age. He tilted his head a little, the spiky halo of hair tilting with him. I wondered if it were some kind of greeting. It was definitely Italian (one of the languages I am not fluent in). He sensed my confusion "The song, its Salvami by Gianni Nannini, right?"

Those words break through the mist that clouds my world. "A-ah y-y-yes…"

"Awesome," his grin returned in full force. He folded his arms behind his head "Most people here only listen to classical music. It 'enhances the experience'" he used air quotes "Or whatever mess they say. Personally, I think all music is awesome, eh?"

I nodded shakily. Was he real?

"Let me introduce myself," he extended his hand "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

I accepted his handshake, trying not to revel in its warmth "H-h-Hina-hinata…" I did not say my last name. To this day I do not know what compelled me to hide my identity.

"Hina-chan!" he proclaimed.

I noticed the suffix "A-are you J-J-Japa-Japanese?" I couldn't stop stuttering like an idiot. What was wrong with me?

"Yup!"

I stared in disbelief. How many Japanese walk by with naturally blonde hair and blue eyes?

"Well… at least I was born there. My Dad… anyway, I was born in Japan." Suddenly the sound of Flo-Rida's 'Right Round' filled the room. How very appropriate.

He reached inside his pocket, pulled out a sleek cell phone and frowned. "Ah, I gotta go. It was nice to meet you Hina-chan!" he gave me one last heartbreaker's smile before leaving the room, taking my breath with him.

-

-

**-Ino-**

Aunt Yori is cruel beyond words. She may not look it, but that woman is a monster in disguise. She may smile at you pleasantly, exchange tender looks with her husband, and even rub her pregnant belly but really she is hiding a demonic soul.

What other reason would she put me to work on my second day in Chicago? I had anticipated having some free time to explore the city scene. I had just changed into some decent clothes, pulled my hair up, and was ready to go exploring when she caught me at the door.

"Honey, today you start work."

With those fateful words I was forced to change into a frumpy pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I mean, come on! No low-rise? They were mid waist jeans, the kind that women in their forties wear with cardigans.

I grumped in the passenger seat of Aunt Yori's old gray Buick. She smiled pleasantly as she honked her horn at other drivers and flipped a couple off.

The car wheezed up to a dingy brown building of moderate size. "Summer day care is the best," she sighed longingly "we get to do all sorts of fun activities and go on field trips."

"Oh joy…"

"I'm glad to know that you're qualified to take care of these children." She said sincerely "It means so much to me that you can help out."

"Whatever."

"I hope that you'll enjoy your time here."

"Sure, say- how do I get out of this seatbelt?"

"The other workers are friendly, they'll show you around. I think I'll give you the four to five year old age group. The worker there is great with kids."

"Aunt Yori? Help it's choking me! Is it ALIVE?"

"What an exciting summer you have in store for you." She smashed her fist against the seat belt holster once and it released its death grip on me.

I stepped out of the car and toward an uncertain future.

-

-

They are everywhere. My eye twitched. I was SOOOO gonna kill my Mom and Dad, especially my Dad because he has a sick sense of humor.

Children, screaming, crying, puking, laughing, playing, slapping, hollering children. They are practically hanging from the woodwork.

"I wanna go home…" I whimper pathetically.

Aunt Yori approached me. She was busy greeting some of her regulars while welcoming the newcomers "Come on, I'll take you to the room where the younger kids play. Yesterday I showed you the schedule and hope you took your time memorizing the shifts. Everything else is on the board if you must know." We walked down a short, brightly painted hall and turned left into a large sunlit room.

There were more children, all of them young and all ready to devour my soul.

I wanted to die right then.

The room is geared specifically towards children. All the toys are considered safe and appropriate for their age group. There are lots of toys on wheels and those giant foam floor puzzles, which two blonde haired children are currently trying to assemble. Giant bouncy balls, Barbie's, all the traditional toys. I count three our four cribs for the younger children. A stack of blue floor mats rests against the wall. A giant wide screen TV is built into the wall beside the stack of mats.

The walls themselves are interesting. Two are painted blue, the other two are bright yellow and each is adorned with various posters and bright pictures.

All in all it's a pleasant place, minus the children. I shudder.

Aunt Yori pats my back "Go ahead, introduce yourself."

I shake my head, forming an escape route from the little orcs.

She cupped her hands over her mouth. I dreaded what came next "EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION!" the playing ceased. "THIS IS MISS INO! SHE'S GOING TO BE YOUR NEW TEACHER! WHAT DO WE SAY?"

"Hi Miss. Ino." They droned

I waved, suddenly feeling shy "Hello…"

They resumed playtime. Aunt Yori patted my back and winked "Oh, your partner is over there in the corner. Go introduce yourself. Bye."

Suddenly I was very alone.

Something tugged on my jeans. It was a little boy with messy brown hair and big chocolate eyes. He removed his thumb from his mouth "You're pretty."

Wow, who knew kids were so smart? "Thank you…sweetie." I added awkwardly.

He smiled and trotted off. What am I supposed to do? I folded my arms tightly and glanced around. Where's my partner? I don't see them anywhere… I noticed a bunch of the children piled onto someone or something. I carefully stepped my way across the mine field. I tugged the arm of a little girl with her black hair pulled into severe pigtails. "What are you doing?"

"Jumping on Mr. Shika!"

Ah! So there's my partner. "Everybody off!" I said in my most no-nonsense voice "Come on, go play with the toys, or destroy the room or something like that…"

They slowly peeled themselves off until I could see something faintly resembling a human being under the dog pile. "Hello?" I pulled a set of twins off and ordered the rest away. Grumbling and looking on the verge of tears, the rest evacuated the site.

It's a guy. I didn't know they let men in these places on account of the pedophiles walking our streets. He laid on his back, his arm draped across his face. Was he sleeping? I grabbed a Barbie and poked his stomach. He twitched reflexively and sat straight.

Bored brown eyes. That was the first thing I noticed. The second was that he looked really sleepy. The third his ponytail, which gave me the impression of a pineapple. The fourth he's around my age. The fifth he's scowling at me.

"Stop scowling." I snapped, letting my temper get the best of me.

"Stop being annoying." He drawled.

"Are you my partner?"

He gave a long, low sigh that seemed to zap up the remnant of his energy. I glanced at the bright blue nametag on his shirt. Shikamaru Nara. I force a wide smile on my face "Nice to meet you!"

"…whatever…"

A little girl appeared out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around his neck "Mr. Shika! Can I have a piggyback ride?"

He watches me for a moment longer before complying. A horde of the little monsters spots the girl's fun and race over and start demanding that they have turns too.

"Miss Ino, can you carry me?"

Their eyes light up and they immediately surround me. I wanted to scream so badly. It must have shown on my face because my worthless partner walked past me chuckling. "Welcome to Sunnyvale Day Care."

Somehow I get the feeling he was mocking me. Grrr…

-

-

**End Chapter**

Methinks this one is shorter. I like writing Ino, she's really unpredictable and has constant anger issues. Hinata was great too, I just adore the idea of her in a Michael Jackson hat, by the way, what exactly are they called?

It's really hard writing this POV of Ino because I work with children and love every minute of it. They can be little monsters sometimes tho, ha-ha.

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I think I'll update this fic more than the others, only cuz its so much fun. Okay here's the deal, I read the stats and I got over EIGHT HUNDRED HITS and only EIGHTEEN REVIEWS! COME ON!

**Heh-heh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Thanx to all the people who did review. You made my day, seriously.**

**-**

**-**

-Sakura-

I closed my laptop, still smiling widely from Tenten's woes. I knew she wouldn't kill herself, she swore not to. She probably was considering various ways to get herself fired. I chuckled as I remembered how she once planted stink bombs in McDonald's just to get out of that job. She's lazy but dedicated.

I found myself chuckling at the memory. Such good memories…

"Will you PLEASE just shut the hell up? Some of us need our beauty sleep!" My roommate, Karin, snarled before rolling over and violently pulling the sheets over her head.

I glared at her "There aren't enough hours in the day…" I muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

I forced a sweet smile "Nothing!"

Unlike Ino, who will outright attack you if you bother her, I can maintain my temper. My control is nowhere near as perfect as Hinata's, who I've only seen angry twice. Tenten will just smile at you coolly as she calculates various ways to make you miserable.

I haven't been at this camp twenty four hours and I am already starting to despair. The food was unnatural, I kicked the captain, and my roommate has signed a pact to make my life miserable.

So far this whole camp seems dedicated to kicking my pasty white ass.

Somewhere down the hall I can hear loud rap music thumping.

I buried my face in my pillow.

-

-

I jolted into wakefulness at the shrill sound of an alarm. Was the building on fire? I leapt out of bed blindly and fumbled around for my suitcase. There's no way I'm leaving without my ipod!

"Calm down moron," Karin sneered. She sat up on the edge of her bed, watching me distastefully "It's the morning bell."

Good morning to you too, sunshine.

"The what?" My voice was thick with sleep. My muscles were still tensed, ready to spring into action.

"We have to get up early every morning for the run."

"The WHAT?"

She rolled her eyes "We run every morning dumbass, didn't you read the brochure?"

I think I left the brochure under my pillow. I decided not to tell her that. "Oh."

Karin flounced into the bathroom so I used that opportunity to get dressed. My jogging clothes consisted of a gray tank top and black shorts along with my old running shoes. Smudged and slightly smelly, the shoes carried strong memories with them. I combed my hair into a ponytail, ignoring all makeup and jewelry. I applied extra deodorant (just in case).

There. I'm ready.

I followed Karin out the door, down the hall, down the stairs, into the lobby. All the other girls from our hall were congregated there. All the seats were taken and the walls occupied so I stood in the center looking around uncertainly. Weren't we supposed to be, I don't know, running?

The doors burst open and in bounced Anko. Her outfit was very similar to mine; only she made it sexy where mine was kind of grungy. Her folded arms overflowed with energy bars "Everyone take one!" she called "This is the closest thing to breakfast you can expect!"

I felt my face drop. No breakfast? My stomach growled up at me. I patted it absentmindedly as I joined the crowd. The girls were kind of violent in their rush for energy bars. A tall girl shoved a much shorter girl out of the way, someone's ponytail was pulled, and all in all it was chaos. Somehow in the midst of the disorder I managed to grab a bar.

Blueberry. Yum.

I stuffed it in my face, fearing that one of those shifty eyed girls would snatch it from me. Damn. Nearly choked on a blueberry.

"YOU GUYS DONE YET?" Anko hollered. Clearly she has no problem giving her lungs a workout each day. I mean, she's kickass and all but does she have to yell?

We all nodded, our cheeks stuffed like chipmunks.

"Good! Now get outside!"

We dutifully followed. Wow this is a lot like military camp, only scarier.

The sun had barely peeked over the horizon. The air had a distinct chill to it but I knew the chill was in my favor as my body would heat up with the exercise. I folded my arms anyway.

"Is that natural?" Someone poked my arm. I turned and met wide amber eyes.

"Is what natural?"

"Your hair." The girl blinked owlishly, poking my ponytail as if it were a living creature.

I stared at her for a long, awkward moment. "Yes it is."

"Cool." She smiled widely, extending her hand "My name is Ryoko! Nice to meet you!"

"Sakura." I shook hands. Her skin was the color of milk chocolate, emphasizing the deep honey color of her eyes. Her hair was long and black, even in a ponytail it brushed the back of her knees.

We didn't get to talk further. Anko roared something and pointed her finger like she was leading the horse charge in Lord of the Rings rather than a group of tired athletes. Our pace was very light. I kept my breathing even. Standing at the sight of My Great Embarrassing Moment were the males of the camp. Their sleepy eyes lit up at the sight of female flesh.

The moment we reached them they merged into us. Instead of following a loop around the soccer field as I was accustomed to, we jogged across the fields and down a shady path in the woods. Branches reached out and snagged my hair. Twice I nearly tripped. It was freakin awesome!

I had slowed my pace a little, letting a few others pass me. It would do me no good to start out strong only to lag behind. For a while all I heard was the 'thump, thump' of my feet hitting the ground.

"HELLO BEAUTIFUL!" A very enthusiastic, male voice bellowed in my ear.

I winced. I turned my head, mindful of the crick in my neck from sleeping in one position too long. It was a guy dressed from the neck down in very CLINGY green spandex. My inner Sakura shuddered. "Um hi?" I usually try to avoid talking when I run. I don't want to waste necessary air.

He smiled, revealing rows upon rows of shining white teeth "MY NAME IS LEE! YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOM, THE EPITOME OF YOUTH!" Somehow he was able to yell and run at the same time without breaking into sweat. This guy had some stamina.

"Thank you?"

He pumped a fist into the air "You are welcome!"

Just then Sasuke jogged by. My gaze followed him. God he's gorgeous, and the way his shirt clings to his body is doing things to MY body.

Omg.

Did I just SAY THAT? Freakin Ino! She's the reason I'm so perverted!

His dark eyes met mine, and for one fleeting moment I thought that maybe, just maybe, he would have mercy on me. I widened my eyes a little, adding to my innocence.

His face fixed into the fiercest glare I have ever seen, rivaling Ino's pms'ing Godzilla face.

Nope. I was all alone.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

-

-

-Tenten-

The power of pancakes. Never doubt the power of pancakes. It can turn the grumpiest man's scowl into a cheerful smile, and unite strangers. What started out as a morning at the diner turned into a freakin pancake lover family reunion.

Nina decided that every Monday was All-You-Can-Eat-Pancakes Day. Which means more work for our kitchen staff and more running around for me.

People were talking, laughing, and having a good time all over some freakin pancakes! What the hell?

Nina patted my shoulder as I walked by; a large platter filled with pancakes balanced on my hand "It is always a good sign when people are smiling from your food. That means they like it and will return!" she said wisely.

Whatever.

Some trucker guy just grabbed my ass. I wanted to slam the tray over his head, but that wouldn't do any good.

I would wait.

Smiling vindictively I passed out the plates to the small family of four. They gazed upon me with warmth in their expressions. What the hell were they smiling about? It couldn't be the pancakes.

I headed back towards the kitchen as Neji called out the next order. Other than yelling which order is up he pretty much ignores me. Which is fine with me. Chouji and Ayame are company enough for me.

I snort as I take the plates to the next happy family.

Some doo-wap band is singing a bouncy tune about a 'run around Sue'. People are smiling. The sun is shining. I want to hurl.

The only person who seems to share my sentiment is, surprise- surprise, Neji. His face is stoic in its sternness. He moves in a mechanical rhythm as he glides across the kitchen, stirring this and flipping that. It's incredible to watch.

Plus he has really nice hair. So shiny.

"What kind of shampoo do you use?" I asked, once again attempting to engage him in some form of civil conversation. This is attempt #53.

He turns to me, with a wide smile on his features "Why, I use Loreal don't you? I use the strawberry scented shampoo which really works wonders for my hair. It helps with volume while the conditioner adds a healthy shine. Plus, it smells delicious!"

Not.

What he really says is "Order up."

"Stupid prick." I muttered under my breath. Oh look, eggs. He makes really good eggs too. I ate some the other day for breakfast. They are golden and fluffy with just the right blend of seasonings and a sprinkle of cheese on top. I went to sleep dreaming of his eggs.

Huh. That came out weird.

"Tenten, why do you look so unhappy?" That was the voice of none other than my fellow female coworker, Ayame. She is probably a Junior in college and very pretty. She too shares the curse of brown hair and brown eyes, only she makes it look lovely. She wears a white bandana in her hair which keeps it smooth and looks so cute.

Her prettiness makes me want to hurl, almost.

I mirrored her smile "Ayame, why do you look so happy?"

She threw back her head and laughed, accustomed to my morning grumpiness "Honestly Tenten, you need to see the brighter side of things!"

"I do." I protested, "Okay maybe I don't, but that's just not my calling in life. What the universe needs is balance. You supply all the pretty, perky, cheerful things in life and I bring in the harsh reality. Without the yin and the yang our universe would fall apart."

She rolled her eyes, waving her hand flippantly "Whatever you say…"

There is a break in the morning rush. Everyone is content to just eat. Good. A question comes to mind "Hey Ayame, what kind of shampoo do you think Neji uses?"

She rubs her chin, taking me seriously "That's a good question. He looks like a Pantene person."

I nodded. I would have to remember that. Neji, obviously hearing our conversation, scowled in my direction. I returned his scowl with a wide smile. Which reminded me… "Hey, there's this guy who just grabbed my ass."

Ayame's soft brown eyes harden as she takes the side of justice "Which one?"

"That grungy trucker over there in the orange shirt."

"What do you want me to do about him?"

I placed a calming hand on her arm "Nothing. I don't want you to get in trouble… but you know, I could really use some hot coffee right now." I eyed her meaningfully.

She grinned, looking catlike and once again pretty "Coming right up!"

I rubbed my hands together, cackling like a classic cartoon villain. That's when something hard pokes me in the back. I turned and was surprised to see Neji standing there, in all his stoic stoniness. "Don't."

Hey, his voice is low but really smooth sounding. He should do sexy commercials, or something like that.

"Huh?" I feigned innocence, batting my eyelashes "What are you talking about?"

"I heard you and Ayame." He said warningly.

"Oh, so you DO use Pantene?"

He gave me a look, his gray eyes threatening. "Don't do anything to the customers. People like those are disgusting lowlifes and not worthy of the attention. Let it be."

This time it was ME giving the threatening looks "Thanks for the advice, Oprah, but I'm going my own way."

"I will report you to Nina."

I jutted my hips out, placing my hands on them and began wiggling them comically "I will report you to Nina." I said in a whiny mimic of his voice "Leave me the hell alone."

Neji blinked, most likely astounded by how accurate my impersonation of him was. He stared at me for a moment longer. "Fine."

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air wildly "I win!"

"Order up." Was all he said.

-

-

"Order up! Order up!"

"Move faster!"

"I need help over here!"

"I'm going on break could you stir the grits for me?"

Those are not four separate voices I heard. That was Neji. He moved at lightning fast speed, keeping me on my toes. It was as the bells above the door jingled, and my target escaped me, that I realized what he was doing.

I whirled on my feet, brushing past a smiling Chouji and Ayame. I marched until I was staring Neji right in the face. I jabbed my finger into his chest, trying to ignore its firmness "YOU!"

He stared at me blankly, but there was a certain amount of smugness in his blank expression "Do you need something?" He asked courteously, which confirmed my suspicions since he spent the past few days blatantly IGNORING ME.

"You did that on purpose!"

He kept up the innocent game "Did what? I'm a cook, of course my actions are on purpose."

"You let that nasty pervert get away from me!"

Neji's lips curled into a slow smile (not like I was looking or anything! Honest!) "Consider yourself fortunate."

"I WANTED MY REVENGE!" I howled.

He tilted his head slightly, causing his long silky hair to ripple. I was momentarily distracted by the shininess of it all. "If you damaged that man he would've sued and Nina would have fired you."

His train of thought took me aback. "Okay and?"

"Personally I could care less if you were fired, but I would hate if the man decided to exact his vengeance on this establishment. Nina is my friend. This diner means a lot to her. I will do anything in my power to protect it, even if it means depriving you of your 'revenge'."

He returned to his duties and resumed ignoring me.

"Fine." I huffed, folding my arms tightly. "Just… fine."

-

-

End Chapter

I adore writing from Tenten's POV. Doo-wap is my absolute favorite genre of music (which is weird since I'm black, well half-black, and shouldn't be blaring it in my car). I also like a few of Elvis' songs. I love old music/old movies, its hard writing hatred to them.

Yes Ryoko is an OC. No she will not play an absolutely major role. It's just that I have to divide the cast of Naruto between the four girls in their four locations, which doesn't give me much room to work with.

Don't forget to review!

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE INTERMISSION AND WILL COME OUT SOON!!!


	6. Intermission

As titled, this chapter is pretty much an intermission. It shows all the emails, texts, and calls exchanged between the girls. There will be a few throughout the story so that way I won't distract from the chapters. Here goes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the internet**

**-**

**-**

**Send to****: ****BlueEyzBlondeHoTTie**

**From:****MynameizPinky**

**Subject: My response to your ten page term paper**

For God's sake piggy, just calm down! Life can'tt be that bad. I know you hate children but I'm sure the little munchkins will learn to love you. Tell me more about your coworker, is he HOT? –insert evil cackle here-

**Let me tell YOU about the guys here. First of all, they are to die for!!! There was this one guy who I might have accidentally castrated… heh-heh, oops!**

**iknow, this is the part where you start laughing. I have THE WORST luckk when it comes to guys (especially cute ones)**

**worst of all, he's like always appointed captain of the soccer team, which means I might have spent a GAZILLION DOLLARS TO SIT ON THE FRIKKIN BENCH!!!**

**I went to dinner that night at the cafeteria. I sat at a table with a bunch of girlz who I think have something against me. I wonder how many people know about the incident? Anyways, The guy I kicked walked by. Actually he waz kind of limping… his eyes zeroed in on me like in the movies, I was so scared! He glared long enough to get the point across before limping to his seat, which adds to my theory that I will not be getting any action this summer!!! NOOOOOO!!! **

**(stop cackling, I was talking about on the field you perv)**

**Yes I am freaking out, you would to. Anyway its still evening here. I met my roommate. She's a bitch. Her name is Karin and she is obsessed with the guy I castrated (can't you just feel the love?) the dinner it was… edible… I can't say much more, I think I'm going to barf.**

**I met this guy named Rock Lee (strange name right?) he's actually pretty cool once u get to know him. He's a little 2 intense and is openly crushing on me and is always talkin' bout the 'power of youth' wtf?, but otherwise hes nice. He freaked me out when I 1****st**** met him. Now we're cool… I cant wait to see him and my other friend on the field since apparently I WON'T BE PLAYING!!!**

–**insert me crying like a baby here-**

**Anywho, I LOVE YOU!!! cheer up, maybe one of those daycare kids will have a hot single father. Okay, ew! Sorry I said that. let me rephrase, maybe one of those daycare kids will have a sizzling hot older brother.**

**Wink-wink ;)**

**Sakura**

**Send to: MynameizPinky, BlueEyzBlondeHoTTie, HinataHyuga**

**From: YoMomma**

**Subject: God hates me. Period. Exclamation mark. You get the point.**

hey, I figured since I hadn't heard from u guys in –counts- a few hours I'd take the initiative. This is the part where u guys burst into applause.

I got the job at the diner. Yay me. It suuuuccckkkks. The owner is nice, the workers are WeIrD, and even worst its stuck in some kind of time warp, which means I am listening to Do-wap. What the frig is do-wap? Am I even spelling it right???

I have to wear a skirt –vomits- . I tried to slice my wrists but the owner insisted that if I commit suicide I do it outside. :P

Anywayz, the workers are super weird. I think I already said that. I just wanted to reiterate on their weirdness. One of them lookss like a girl but is really a pretty guy, the other is this big guy obsessed with food, then there's an old man and his daughter who looks like she should be in college. she's the only normal one although her father keeps insisting that they cook ramen (wtf is RAMEN? Is it that weird stuff in packets that Sakura keeps buying?)

That's about it. O my Mom says to 'tell ur little friends I said hello,' This was all after she smacked me with a frying pan.

o the joys of life. Text me. I am bored and may consider throwing myself in the oven to shut out the noises of Elvis.

He's DEAD! GET OVER IT! Play some Billy Joel at LEAST!

oh wait, he wasn't singing in that era…

damn.

Tenten

**-**

**-**

From: HinataTo: Sakura

**im in love**

From: Sakura

**To Hinata:**

Waat? Details! PleezFrom: Hinata

**To Sakura: **

I cant. Im in class. Will tell laterFrom: Sakura

**To Hinata:**

U betta!

**From: Sakura:**

**To: Tenten**

Our Hinata is in luv!From: Tenten

**To Sakura: **

**She been takin the meds again**

**From Sakura:**

**To Tenten:**

No asshole! She just texted me. Hey rnt u supposed 2 B work?From Tenten:

**To Sakura:**

So?

**From Sakura:**

**To Tenten:**

Stop txting me n get 2 work!!!

**-ring ring-**

**-ring ring-**

**-ring ring-**

**ring-**

"Hello?"

"Hi Sakura."

"TENTEN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CALLING ME! AREN'T YOU AT WORK?:

"And? Work bites. Talk to me."

"NO! I REFUSE!"

"Why are you panting? Did you just get finished doing the _naaassstyyy?"_

"WHAT? NO! We just had some stupid five hundred mile run. I just BARELY got to eat breakfast. We have a scrimmage in an hour and tryouts."

"Cool. Hey what happened to that dude whose balls you chopped off?"

"I DIDN'T CHOP OFF HIS… well YOU KNOW! It was an accident!"

"Yeah whatever, does he still hate you?"

"-whimper- yes."

"Awww, my little girl's first castration. So cute."

"… I hate you…"

"No you don't. oh shit, her royal highness NEJI is calling. Have fun."

"Whatever… bye."

-

-

**Send to: MynameizPinky, BlueEyzBlondeHoTTie, YoMomma**

**From: HinataHyuga**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

**Dear Sakura, Ino, and Tenten,**

**In case I didn't tell you, I have arrived safely in Germany. The flight was very restful and the scenery is fantastic. I was given a suite which I am to share with another girl. She is very kind to me although she prefers to sneak off campus with her friends. She invited me to join her but I stayed in the dorm and researched Gavotte.**

**It's such a beautiful day outside. I made a few friends. One is a boy named Naruto Uzumaki, he plays the cello and another is Kiba who plays the trumpet. Kiba is very kind and treats me like his little sister. Naruto is incredible, he lights up every room he enters and always makes me smile.**

**Oh forgive me, I didn't mean to go on and on. I have only been here for four days and am learning so much about music! The school is very intense; we are given homework almost every night and spend almost every day learning new pieces.**

**We are learning to work together as an orchestra. Soon we will begin our performances. Nartuo has a friend who promised to tape our first performance and put it on Youtube. Be sure to watch okay?**

**I'm trying my very best and I hope you three will do the same.**

**Sincerely, Hinata**

**-**

**-**

**Send to: MynameizPinky, YoMomma, HinataHyuga**

**From: BlueEyzBlondeHoTTie **

**Subject: HINATA'S IN LOOOOVVVEEE!!!**

Oooh HINATA! Is Naruto the guy you Sakura was talking about? –wink, wink- He plays the cello does he? Sounds hot already, imagine all the things he can do wit his hands!!! Ooo-lala

Stop blushing, I was joking around (mostly, now your imagining his hands rnt u?)

**Tentens' right, life sux. Yesterday work someone's little 'angel' spewed their fruit loops all over me. I had to wear Shikamaru's spare shirt which is OBVIOUSLY too big for me! I looked like a soccer Mom! **

**Ugh, oh and Sakura you were right. One of the kids DOES have a sexy older brother. Oh my GOD is he sexy! I just wanna jump him like a jungle cat. Meow! **

**I don't think he's interested tho, but just wait, I'll win his heart! Oh his name is Sai and he is STUNNING! Gosh, what's with all these tall dark and handsome men entering our lives? It's like fate, or destiny, or karma, or whatever!**

**-swoon-**

**I just hope I can finally find a decent guy who I can have a nice, long, trusting, (hot hot hot), relationship with. **

**To Tenten; you obviously wanna bang Neji. GO FOR IT! Long haired pretty boy? It sounds WAY better than your previous Mohawk wearing, tattooed freaks! YOU know who I'm talking about!**

**To Sakura: Stop kicking guys in the nuts and try to charm one for once. Ooh maybe have an affair with a camp counselor?**

**To Hinata: I love you; you're a sweet angelic little girl. I know you're incredible and I hope that I can save up enough money to come see one of your performances. **

**Gotta go, Aunt Yori's taking me out to dinner (FINALLY! ME AM HUNGRY!!!)**

**Love eternally, forever, till the end of time, Ino**

**Mwuah!**

**-**

**-**

From: Ino

**To: Sakura**

Hey, hey, hey!From: Sakura

**To: Ino:**

Wat u want pigFrom: Ino

**To: Sakura**

Jus want 2 rub in ur face dat Sai is interested in me. He called me beautifulFrom: Sakura

**To: Ino**

He needs an I examFrom: Ino

**To: Sakura**

**Bitch**

**-**

**-**

**End Intermission**

**That was fun. Next chappy coming up within two weeks!**


End file.
